Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 50
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chess Barlow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Local bully Bull Legress is goading a local pacifist named Craig to fight him. However, before Bull can harm the man, Kid Colt gets in the middle of the fight, shooting the gun out of Bull's hand and sending him packing. He is disgusted that the locals refused to help Craig when Legress was giving him trouble and learns that all the locals, with the exception of Craig's girlfriend Sue Graham who takes both Kid Colt and Craig back to her mother's boarding house. There Craig and Sue explain that Bull has been harassing Craig ever since Bull killed his brother in a gunfight. Kid Colt learns Craig's brother was a brash gambler who was at odds with his pacifist clean-cut brother. Hearing this, Kid Colt tells Craig that he doesn't think him a coward and asks Sue if he can have a room to stay the night. Later, Bull gathers a number of local ruffians together to get revenge against Kid Colt's interference earlier that day. Using Sue as a hostage they trick Kid Colt into answering the door. Although Kid Colt fights back he is pistol whipped and Legress and his men warn Sue to tell Kid Colt to clear out of town as soon as possible. When Kid Colt comes around he refuses to leave town. Later that night, Kid Colt attacks Bull's men, and as the outlaw hero begins to win the fight Bull appears and tries to shoot Kid Colt in the back. Craig dives in the way of the bullet getting struck in the arm, giving Kid Colt the chance to knock out Bull with a single punch. With Bull and his men turned over to the law, Kid Colt leaves after seeing that the locals have accepted Craig for the brave man that he truly is. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Legress Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The End of the Rio Kid! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt stops Flint Waters and his gang from robbing a Wells Fargo Express office, and when the local sheriff comes to take Flint away he vows that no prison will be able to hold him and vows to get revenge against Kid Colt. As the sheriff brings Flint and his gang to jail, other members of his gang ambush them on the path and help free Flint from capture. Hearing the shots, Kid Colt rushes to the lawmen's aid but arrives to late to stop Waters and his gang from escaping. While not far away in a mountain pass, Flint thanks his partner Luke for helping and begins planning to get revenge against Kid Colt. A few days later, Kid Colt visits his friend Gus and is shot at by Waters gang but survives the attempt on his life. Seeing Flint's vendetta as a threat to everyone he knows, Kid Colt rides out in the desert in the hopes of drawing Flint out into the open. That night, Flint attacks Kid Colt in a rocky region, but his shots end up causing an avalanche that buries Flint alive. The law soon catches up to find that the conflict is over and tell Kid Colt that they'll dig out Flint's corpse and give him a proper burial. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Flint Waters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}